kyoyas trip to spain
by anny123
Summary: "The story follows three friends, kyoya, tamaki,hikaru who have been inseparable since their childhood. They set off to Spain on a bachelor trip and meet haruhi...see wats next


Kyoya- is a financial trader based in London and is rich . his family has big name so , he is heavily influenced by money and plans to save a large amount of it before retiring when he becomes 40 years old. He dreams of going to Seville for sky diving.

Tamaki- , a wealthy rich young man who works at his father's construction company in is engaged to yuki and experiences a strain in his relationship during his road trip. He chooses to do deep sea diving in Costa Brava.

Hikaru- is a very famous fashion designer ..has never met his biological father kanou and goes to Spain to find him. He eventually falls in love with Nuria. He finishes the trip with the Bull run in Pamplona, along with the other two.

Haruhi- lawyer student living in London who works as a diving instructor in Spain during her vacations. Her father is an japnese while her mother is an spanish .She is suspected by yuki of flirting with tamaki

Yuki- an interior designer from a rich family. She is engaged to tamaki ,

Tamaki proposes to a girl named families meets a the engagement...and in engagment tamaki old school friend hikaru shows up..they had a gr8 time talking about their high school life..

Tamaki-"hey hikaru get ready for our trip..were finally taking a trip to spain..i talked to kyoya last night and finally he said yes".  
hikaru-"well thats gr8 news hes lately been too busy in his buisness..and i still dont understand that y hes always obssesd wid money.. well it will be nice seeing him after ten years "yeah baby lets set up for trip...  
Yuki-"wat trip"  
hikaru staring tamaki..  
Tamaki-"yeah trip..we three for a long time were planning for trip and finally this is the time after delaying this trip for 3 time due to kyoya..now finally we r able to do so"  
Yuki-"oH so where and wat kind of"  
Tamaki-"to spain. Costa Brava, Seville, and Pamplona. the three of us will have long-standing pact, and during the road trip, each of us will have to pick an adventure sport, which we three will try together"..  
(kyoya lives in london and tamaki and hikaru in japan)

tamaki and hikaru airs to spain from japan and kyoya from london and fianally after 10 years they meet up at air port..hikaru asks kyoya about wat his upto and about his girlfriend..and the time it is revealed that kyoyas girlfriend left him bcoz of his workaholism and obsession with money..and later congratz tamaki for his has an additional personal agenda on the trip—to find his biological father kanou hitachin, an artist in left his mother when he was born..  
the trio set off too spain On the way to Costa Brava, tamaki and hikaru find it annoying that kyoya works even during the trip.

Hikaru-"hey wat r u upto this is holiday trip not ur buisness trip"  
Kyoya-"shut up u and do ur work"bcoz of this trip my lot work willl remain"  
Hikaru-"if ull not stop this m gonna throw ur phone and yeah m serious'...

kyoya ignores and hikaru casually throws kyoyas phone out of their car while he was in the middle of an important call. This leads to a misunderstanding, which ends up in a violent getting consoled by tamaki and reachS their destination, they all set to the beach  
they meet an Anglo japanees named haruhi fujiako .hikaru starts flirting with her in order to make kyoya jealous..and brings kyoya a mobile which is fully like a girls mobile of pink colour

kyoya-''so were r we heading tomorrow''  
tamaki-" deep sea diving"  
kyoya-"(in schock face)wat deep see diving?u guys know that i cannot swim and m aquaphobic''this must be this hikarus plan..  
tamaki-"cmon man we have an instructor 'll guide us and will tutor us..ur gonna be fine"

Later they found that haruhi is there diving instructor and helps kyoya..She helps him overcome his fears and finish the sport successfully. and they get back to boat...kyoyas face is thrilled and also seems happy...

haruhi-"hey kyoya enjoyed? how was it"  
kyoya-"damn man this was an magicall experience..thanku very much...how stupid i was to refuse this thing..well again thankss...hey will u come wid us for dinner tonight were staying near by at ma cousins villa  
hikaru-"oohh la la kyoya inviting a girl strange"  
haruhi-"(smile)k  
while doing dinner  
haruhi-"hey guys wat r u upto tomorrow"  
tamaki-"nothin much kyoya has some work here in costa" y  
haruhi-"amm guys i want u all to come with me at La Tomatina festival held in Buñol plzz plzz dont refuse"  
tamaki-"ahh we will love to let see wat kyoya says''  
haruhi-"ah kyoyaa plzzz plzzzzz"  
kyoya-"ok"  
hikaru-"hurray"

kyoya bring a car...and wishes to sit wid haruhi but once again hikaru by telling kyoya that hes unable to open the door plays trick on kyoya and sits wid haruhi...finally they reaches to bunal..there wid haruhis friend Nuria ...right back at hotel tamaki do video calling with yuki and introduces her to haruhi...yuki starts becoming suspisious about tamaki and haruhi..then they all go to la tomatina and had a gr8 time there enjoying...they walks towards the hotel..playing wid the tomatoes they have the time haruhi throws a tomato on tamaki..and in mischive he lift her up..and by the time they discoverd that yuki was standing there...the way yuki crashes there bachlor party and fights wid tamaki which is discovered by haruhi...then while hikaru invites tamaki and yuki for dinner wich tamaki dinies but yuki forces tamaki to go..and tells that she dont want to be called witch by his dinner tamaki tells kyoya to spend some time wid haruhi and hikaru spent some time wid nuria..  
while kyoya had a sms on his phone  
haruhi-"laughs..is that ur phone?"  
kyoya-"yeah its a long story"  
haruhi-"k so tell m always so busy wid ur buisness thingss ive been observing u lately"  
kyoya-"well yeah its too important to me seeing my family status and all and i dont usally like holidays and all this time they just forced me so m here"  
haruhi-"oh yeah ur such a dull person u should not miss dis kinda occasion.."  
kyoya-"wat..after getting retirement wen m 40 i ll enjoyy and visit evryewhere i want to..  
haruhi-"huh!who said that ur alive by that time"  
kyoya-"wat"  
haruhi-"yeah ofcourse u dont know wat tragedy might occur...so enjoy life u dont know wats going to happen..1 day u'll have enough money and time but ull not have dis friend and this kinds of oppertunities'  
this talk of haruhi touches kyoya...later they both sits at garden spending half night.. seeing stars and kyoya tells that he didnt knew that stars were this much buitifull.. ..the time comes when boys has to leave and haruhi realizes dat she was in love wid kyoya she hugs him and says good bye...aside yuki still have doubt on haruhi and tamaki..which secretly is known by haruhi...haruhi suddenly kisses kyoya and everybody gets schocked..there was kinda happiness in kyoyas eyes evryody could see it..and misunderstanding of yukis too gets to an end..and just boys leave all the way kyoya behave strange and evrybody knewd that he was in deep love wid haruhi..and then they drop yuki to airport and continues there trip..and by the time it is noticed by hikaru and kyoya that something was wrong wid yuki,..The trio visit Seville for sky diving, as per kyoyas choice..

hikaru-(by seeing)"u guys wat the hell u know that i have acrophobia"  
kyoya-"comon dude as per ur req i did sea diving so indeed u have to do this"  
hikaru-"cmon u had a buitifull tutor there..but this man is scaryy..."

During the task, hikaru was forced to confront his acrophobia and hesitates to take part. However, they complete it without any obstacles. After skydiving, the three men go to a bar and get into a fight with a stranger on whom they had tried to pull a prank. They are jailed after the fight. kanou, hikaru's father, bails them out and takes them to his home. While speaking to hikaru , kanou reveals that he never wanted the responsibility of a married life with kids, while hikaru's mother did, which is why he never contacted hikaru. hikaru , heartbroken, realises how it would have felt when he had hurt kyoya four years back.(while they had fight about phone topic was pushed by kyoya that hikaru cheated on him and had affair wid her ex gf ) He earnestly apologises to kyoya, and he readily forgives hikaru.. and to make kyoya happpy hikaru invites haruhi and by that kyoya gets happy. and then goes to take luch...while at lunch hikaru nad kyoya asks tamaki wat was going on wid him and yuki ...by hearing that tamaki leaves from there and they both follow him

kyoya-"cmon tamaki tell us.. we r ur best friend wats the matter"  
tamaki-"i dont know y but yuki is not the girl she used to be first she used to be so kind and genuan but now shes changed and m not sure about this relation...  
hikaru-"so tell her that ur not ready"  
tamaki-"wat no i cant break her heart.."  
then they both leaves and tell tamaki to think about it...later it was discovrred that hikarus last wish was to participate in bull run which really shocks all them out...and tell them both to come..if they wished to..and also tells that his deffinetly going. so hikaru reaches the spot and sees that tamaki and kyoya was also there...while before race was going to start he made everybody to take oath..kyoya took oath that if they will survive.. he will move to morroco with haruhi..tamaki takes oath that if he survived he'll tell yuki that he cant marry her...and hikaru takes oath that he'll publish his poem(secretly he's an poet) As they complete the event, the friends gain a renewed sense of their relationships with each other, with others they know, and with themselves...  
later on after 5 years everybody again gathers at moroco at kyoya's and haruhi's wedding...hikaru marry's nuria..yuki too marry some other guy...and tamaki continues his journey to find perfect partener


End file.
